Kuebiko Nuime
|species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=O |birthdate=October 31 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=50-57 |age-part2=57-59 |height-part1=171 cm |height-part2=171 cm |weight-part1=55.3 kg |weight-part2=55.3 kg |rank-part1=Chūnin |rank-part2=Jōnin |classification=Sensor Nin |occupations=Weaver, Tailor, Assassin |nature type=Lightning Release, Wind Release, Yin-Yang Release |Kekkei Genkai=Shishū-ito |unique traits=Psuedo-Immortality, Multiple Duplicates of Organs |affiliations= Nuime Clan, Ningyōmadajō, Kirigakure no Sato, Jōmae Village, Land of Keys, Spider's Nest |teams=Sennen Kyoukai |clan=Nuime Clan |parents=Kaibō Nuime (Father), Chizuko Nuime (Mother) |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga, Movie }} 'Appearance' Young in appearance Kuebiko is unquestionably attractive— many a maiden have found themselves victim to his enchanting looks, hearts snared by the dazzling beauty that is Kue (as some have nicknamed him). Like all members of his clan his complexion is notably tanned, his hair blonde—this has led many to mistakenly believe the man and his clan to hold some significant affiliation with the Land of Lightning, a common mistake that is promptly corrected whenever it may occur. His eyes are a beautiful shade of green, simultaneously lacking pupils. A sleeveless tight fitted charcoal colored top is worn at all times, a long sleeved robe of burgundy worn over it with the ends dabbed in faded gold. Pants of a similar golden scheme are worn, and around his waist a sash following the same burgundy color as his robe, golden tassels dangling at the end. When using his clan's abilities sutures once invisible become apparent across his flesh, the extremity of such dependent on the level of power being used. 'Background' 'Personality' Kuebiko is, for lack of a better word, a liar. He spends a majority of his day manipulating and deceiving others, having adopted the most appropriate persona to fulfill his required tasks. Those who have met Kuebiko regard him as an incredibly kind, gentle and soft spoken individual. He is perpetually polite and courteous to all he meets—said to be a gentleman among gentleman. As the owner of the Odoruningyō Shōten (踊る人形商店 , "Dancing Doll Shop") he is humble in regards to all his works, despite indisputably being a tailor and doll maker of the highest regard. Truth be told, all of these redeeming qualities are little more then ruses; finely crafted masks upheld in the company of others. Members of his clan and those very few close to him have seen the true face of this humble shop keeper. Though quiet and reserved, he can be curt when speaking to others. Like a doll his expression almost never changes, permanently fixed in perpetual apathy— always appearing phlegmatic regardless of the situation he may find himself faced with or immersed in. The few times he has bore a smile it has given him a rather sadistic appearance. His insidious smile coupled with his clan's abilities causing some to label him a sadist. Contrary to his many works Kue has no appreciation of beauty in any of its forms. Fully aware of the history of his clan as 'dolls' he sees little value in anything in life. There is very little that piques his interest, having become blasé towards all manner of people and techniques internally. The only known instances where such a feeling has ever subsided was his confrontation and battle with the immortal Mikaboshi, and his meeting with The Mizukage Kei Yuki. 'Abilities' 'Chakra Control' 'Ninjutsu' 'Summoning Jutsu and Space-Time Ninjutsu' 'Body Modifications' 'Stats' 'Trivia'